In Time of Security
by honeylips831
Summary: The Dark Lord has found one of Harry's weak points, his best friends. Targeting one of them Harry is compelled to trust the hands of his arch-rival to keep her safe. Being sent away with Malfoy, Hermione will have to learn to trust the enemy.
1. A made decision

I do not own any of these characters or anything that might seem similar to J.K Rowling. If something in the story seems similar or familiar to the actual story plot well that's probably because it is but I just happened to throw the two main characters into a different situation so that idea I do take credit for. Sadly everything else, well I'm not that talented.

Three Wizards stood in one of the studies at Grimmauld Place having a conversation in secrecy. The fire licked the fire place as the young man with Raven hair and glasses watched it with the feeling of guilt. He was about to do something to one of his best friends that would seem like an ultimate betrayal.

"Harry this is the right thing, you'll see. No one would suspect a thing. She Will. Be. Safe" said the older man taking a step toward the raven haired wizard to place a hand of reassurance on his shoulder.

"Malfoy, I don't want to hear sarcasm or even see a smirk on your face when I ask you this, I am deadly serious…Do you understand the agreement to this deal?" Harry asked the bleached blonde, facing him with a stern look burning his green eyes into the blondes gray ones.

"Yes, Potter" answered Draco, starring back at Harry with the same intensity.

"Good because if anything happens to her, I Will Kill _YOU_, not curse you or put you Azkaban, I will kill you with my bare hands…You are taking away something dear from my heart, let that be known." Harry spoke in a low deadly voice sending chills down the other wizard's backs. Malfoy only stared back with a stoic expression concentrating on not letting how uncomfortable he felt show.

"Harry if we are going to do this then it has to happened tonight before anyone can find out" Lupin said giving Harry's shoulder a squeeze breaking the glare contest between the two arch nemesis's.

With this information Harry left the two in the study. Leaving to find his friend in the study with more books than any of the other studies Harry was not disappointed when seeing her curled on the couch, her face hidden behind a book next to the warming fire.

_*****************************************************************************************_

"Keep me safe you say, for she is just a helpless muggle who need protection from the big bad 'Death Eaters'…yeah let's forget that I'm said to be one of the brightest which of _our _time and known, for saving _you_ and Ron's arses on numerous occasions."

"Hermione! Please just calm down, this is the only way" Pleaded the boy-who-lived with his best friend.

"Oh Bullocks Harry" shouted Hermione jumping from her seat fuming.

"I can't lose you!" exploded Harry also jumping out of his seat silencing his friend at once getting her full attention "He is trying to come after you to get to me because he knows that you're one of my weak points and to make an example out of you to the muggle-borns" He explained running his hand through his raven hair while taking his seat.

"Harry, how do you know for certain, this could be a trick to separate us" argued Hermione continuing to stand, looking down at the green eyed raven haired eighteen year-old.

"No Mione we have another source that tells us the same" said Harry looking into the fire fidgeting with his callused hands.

"Oh…Who?" questioned Hermione folding her arms across her chest waiting for her friends answer but it didn't come "Harry?" she asked again in a more stern voice.

"Malfoy" mumbled Harry avoiding her eyes.

Hermione only gawked at first in utter shock making an 'WTF' face before replying "Well…then with such a trust worthy source why _not_ believe it" she retorted with heavy sarcasm. "I can't believe this…I never thought I'd see the day Harry Potter would trust the word of Draco, Slytherin Prince, snake in the grass, ferret face, Death Eater, Malfoy" she raged losing her composer and tossing her hands in the air as in defeat pacing.

"It's not like that Mione, I don't trust Malfoy but he has no other reason to lie" snapped Harry

"Of course not Harry! Because Malfoy is a friendly _Death Eater_ who has always believed in doing the right thing and assisting mudbloods" mocked Hermione

Harry only rolled his eyes at his friends rant "look he came to us for help, he need us and at first I didn't believe him I thought it was a trick like you do but, then he gave us information and it matched with Snape's" he clarified watching as Hermione kept pacing in front of the fire place.

"It's a trick, like you said I'm one of your weak points, correct? Well Voldemort knows that and sent Malfoy to play on our side to separate us and then come after you when no one's left to protect you" disagreed Hermione with tears in her brown eyes.

Seeing his friend's distress he stood stopping her in her pace to wrap his arm around her frame, squeezing when she answered his hug with hers. "Mione' he's telling the truth Mad Moody used the truth potion on him and they check his memories everything checked out, he's telling the truth" Harry spoke into her hair

"Ooh, I hope I'm not interrupting something" said an all too familiar cunning voice.

Raising her head from Harry's chest Hermione looked toward the doorway feeling the muscles tighten in her body when seeing the bleached blonde leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed against his chest, a smirk on his face. "What's he doing here?" She hissed looking back to Harry but it wasn't Harry who answered.

"It's rather simple you see, Draco wants out of Voldemorts army, so he needs protection. He gave us important useful information in trade for that security which now confirms the 'require' of your protection. Since both of you need safety from the same person we found it easy to send _you two_ away to a place unmarked, know to no one, well except for me and Harry." Lupin informed stepping beside Malfoy.

With a look of horror on her face Hermione looked to Harry for confirmation, holding onto him tightly. "You can't be serious" she whispered

"It's the only way" Harry said lightly brushing her cheek

"Harry! He's a Death Eater!" shouted Hermione

"Soon to be ex" replied Malfoy clearing his throat

"Shut up Malfoy" Harry hissed, glaring toward the blonde.

"This is obviously a set up, why can't you see that, if they're coming after me then you're handing me right over to them in the hands of Draco Malfoy 'the Death Eater'" cried Hermione tears running down her face as she tried to back away from Harry's arms which refused to release her.

"No, Mione' this is safe. Believe. Me. He won't hurt you because this is part of the deal. He protects you through this and in return he receives security and won't be trialed for his involvement." explained Harry wiping the tears staining her face.

"Does Ron know?" asked Hermione in small voice

"He'd never let me" answered Harry breaking eye contact to look at Lupin with a slight nod.

Seeing this action Hermione pushed away from Harry who surprisingly released but only because Lupin took his place apologizing in her ear. She only struggled a little but stopped when seeing Harry approach Malfoy. What they spoke of was not audible to her ear but the smirk on Malfoy's face was replaced with a glare towards Harry. Noticing what was going on Hermione couldn't help but cry out pleading for Harry not to do this, she once again tried to break away from Lupin's grasp but failed. She began to thrash and move wildly when seeing Lupin pass her off to Malfoy who was dragging her toward the fire place. Pleading one last time hoping to get through to Harry so he'd somehow understand that this was a trick, Hermione paused when seeing the heartache in her best friend's glossy eyes.

Harry only watched as his best friend struggled and cried. He only stood and watched as she pleaded but it wasn't until she stopped to actually look at him with red puffy brown eyes that he felt his heart break. Then like that she was gone disappearing into the green fire and only stood in the room was Lupin and himself. Feeling a turn in his stomach all Harry could think were Hermione's words and he asked himself 'was she right, did I just give her to the enemy'.

*************************************************************************************

Hermione wasn't quite sure what happened all she remembered was watching tears fall from Harry's emerald eyes and feeling her heart hurt from seeing her friend so distraught. There was a sudden whoosh, flames consumed them a force swallowed them and now here they were on the floor of some place. Knowing she was still in the arms of Draco Malfoy Hermione couldn't help but lay her head back and cry, cry because she was here with him and cry because most of all she wished she was with Harry and Ron.


	2. Scratcing the Suface

**I do not own any of these characters or anything that might seem similar to J.K Rowling. If something in the story seems similar or familiar to the actual story plot well that's probably because it is but I just happened to throw the two main characters into a different situation so that idea I do take credit for. Sadly everything else, well I'm not that talented.**

**Author's Note: Apologies if this one seems a bit boring but I wanted to describe the palace since its going to play a big part. Just in case anybody gets confused with telling Hermione and Draco's point views of apart, in Hermione's point of view she refers to Draco as Malfoy and in Draco's point of view I refer to him as Draco. Promise next one will be more arguing and maybe a little physical********. **

Hermione wasn't quite sure what happened all she remembered was watching tears fall from Harry's emerald eyes and feeling her heart hurt from seeing her friend so distraught. There was a sudden whoosh, flames consumed them, a force swallowed them and now here they were on the floor of some place. Knowing she was still in the arms of Draco Malfoy, Hermione couldn't help but lay her head back and cry, cry because she was here with him and cry because most of all she wished she was with Harry and Ron.

Draco lied rigid on the dusty dirty hard floor of the unfamiliar territory, his eyes opened wide in utter cluelessness for the situation he was now in. Being in a place he didn't know wasn't what threw him off it was the sobs heard coming from the female lying back against his chest. 'Great she's crying…what the hell do I do now' he mumbled to himself but too low for her to hear through her loud blubbering. Doing what he could only think of. He simply shoved her off not hard but enough force to make her roll onto the dirty floor next to him.

When hitting the floor Hermione quickly shuffled to her feet drawing her wand out from her jean pocket and pointing it in Malfoys face. "What do you know?" she shouted tears still streaming from her brown eyes down her burning cheeks. "Tell me?" she screamed when he didn't respond.

Sighing loudly, Draco rolled his eyes shoving his hands in his jean pockets "calm down Granger" he said curtly.

"Don't patronize me Malfoy, I asked you a question. Maybe you made a deal with the order but I didn't" she retorted coldly.

Catching her meaning Malfoy took a step closer looking her dead in the eye "Granger calm the fuck down alright, if I was double crossing Potter don't you think you'd be surrounded by Death Eaters right now?"

Hermione kept her wand aimed glancing around the empty fortress with her eyes "That doesn't rule out the fact that you could tip _them_ off any moment giving me over to them to buy _your_ way out"

"There is _no_ way out Mud blood! The only way out is _death_ idiot" he said shaking his head "besides I have no fucking clue where we are"

"Liar! If you don't know where we are then how did _we_ get here by flute _idiot_?" she hissed her wand shaking in her hand

"Weren't you listening to Lupin he said this place is _unmarked _which means the word 'absolute,' I said to get us here mean 'absolutely' shit since its unmarked genius, places unmarked have _no _locations"

"What are you up to?" grilled Hermione

"What? You have seriously gone mental Granger. Did you forget everything that just happened, oh say…no longer than seven minutes ago?"

"I'm not Harry so whatever word you promised him means shit to me"

"That's good because I didn't give him my word I gave him facts"

"About?"

"Your death" Draco said flatly, his face stoic. The room fell silent only sound was the sound of Hermione's heavy breathing.

Breaking away from his intense glare Hermione noticed her trunk on the ground along with another suitcase. Seeing her belonging on the floor this canceled out any assumption that this was a rushed decision which would have explained why it was so careless.

"How long was this planned?!" she shouted looking back at Malfoy, giving him a look of distaste.

"Harry was already informed from Snape of your death so I'm guessing he had 'this' planned" he explained gesturing to their scenery "I'm assuming I just set things in motion"

"How could he be so…stupid? I'm sure this is just a trick meant to separate us and now he just played into his hand…ugh. Why didn't he listen to me?"

"This was no trick, they would've killed you and as much as this hurts to say this, _this_ idea was pretty…_smart_."

"Smart? Idiotic that's what it is. Now how are we suppose to search for the Horc—" Hermione stopped her complaint when remembering just who she was talking to. Even though they were in a somewhat same dilemma it did not mean Malfoy was suddenly trustworthy. No he was still a 'Death Eater' in Hermione's eyes. Stepping away from Malfoy she walked around the property making a disgusted face when acknowledging the dirty floors but becoming 'awed' when noticing the rest of the palace.

Everything was a honey colored marble; the walls, the stairs and banisters. It had a somewhat familiar 'cozy' feeling that was once offered at Hogwarts. Looking up toward the many of floors above them Hermione's head fell back in amazement when seeing the height of the ceiling and what seemed like beautiful art work of a changing skyscraper. Attending Hogwarts seeing such things should have been normalcy but she couldn't help but be in a daze from the palaces magnificence. It wasn't Hermione who was the only one admiring the exquisiteness and she noticed when she had to check for Malfoy who was off examining the fine carvings in the marble beams.

Growing up in the Malfoy Manor, Draco was customary to the size of the place it was the detailed carvings that covered the beams and the art that hung on the wall that caught his attention. At his manor everything was about the best or expense. The manor was dark and gloomy but here everything seemed so…ancient. Not paying attention to wear he was going only listening to the footsteps in front of him he let his eyes wander more appreciating the stunning ceiling. No longer hearing the Grangers footsteps Draco turned to see what the hold-up was and saw the ugliest statue he has ever seen. There in front of him and Granger stood a statue with the head, front torso of an eagle and what seemed like the back of a lion. The statue held similar features as the Hippogriff that nearly ripped Draco's arms off four years ago. Draco grimaced at the memory 'bloody chicken'.

Hermione couldn't help but smile at the irony even though the thing was quite frightening. Wondering if he was thinking the same thing she glanced over at him, smiling once she saw the scowl on his face. "Bad memories Malfoy?" she said before walking away leaving him to sulk. Coming across a hall after the second flight of stairs Hermione walked through the arch hallway with Malfoy close behind. She wasn't surprised to see he had his wand drawn like hers but seeing his wand she let him take the lead so she wouldn't be vulnerable to be ram-sacked.

Opening one of the mahogany doors on her left she let the door open all the way before stepping in. Once in she gape open mouth at the room that was big enough to be half a house. The room looked nothing like the palace yes it was marble like the rest of the place but the ceiling dipped and raised making arches that weaved through the room. Beautiful prints of roses and lilies were painted on the wall blooming and wilting every couple of minutes. Hermione only stared when seeing the area by the bed; it reminded her of a crib. Cut off from the rest of the room the chestnut bed sat under another arch but this arch was different. Stone marble cherubs were carved into this arch, some popped out like a statue breaking through the tan marble wall hovering over the bed. An ornate canopy hung over the bed matching with colors of teal, peach and gold that tied to each bed post. Reluctantly turning away from such a sight Hermione gave her wand a flick of the wrist silently summoning her trunk.

Walking toward her trunk by the doorway Hermione noticed Malfoy moving his luggage into the room across from hers. She couldn't help but feel a tinge of ease when seeing this which she resented herself for feeling such a thing because of him.

*************************************************************************************

Lying in bed; finally sleep took Draco after attempts to doze off but only to jerk awake when falling into a nightmare. He slipped into a familiar surrounding it was something that he wished he wasn't familiar with. The air is cold and has the promising smell of death in it. They move like a cloud of black, faces hidden from their latest victim, their latest example. Him and the rest of the Death Eaters have been looking for this Mud blood in particular and have become impatient with the wait. No one wanting to delay the inevitable any longer they move quickly in unison. Two find the Mud blood while himself and another look for anyone else in the house. Hearing the Mud blood's half-blood wife scream out Draco knows the house should be clear. Leaving the room he was inspecting he freezes when hearing the floor board buckle.

Turning in the direction of the noise he stalks his prey. 'They swear as if they can hide from this, as if we won't find them and expose them for what they really are. A plague amongst anything pure, infecting it with their filth' he silently ranted in his head feeding the evil consuming his soul. Hearing a loud gasp a smirk spreads across his face in triumph reaching the closet door he swings it open to see something that makes the blood run cold in his body. If ever he had a thought of no longer having a soul in that moment something proved him wrong. Seeing the small boy shake with terror he knelt down looking into the boys light brown eyes that were filled with over pooling tears. Draco wiped them away along with his curly fringe of hair away from his forehead. Shushing him he place hand on his small shoulder "What's your name?" he asked in a whisper

"Levi" sobbed the small boy. Shushing him again he carried on "Hi Levi I'm—" "Draco! What's taking so long?" boomed the Death eater, his steps becoming louder as he approached from down the hall. Looking at the boy with an expression of terror himself Draco raised his finger to his lips signaling the boy to be silent before shoving him back into the closet. Turning to face the doorway Draco stepped out of the room before the Death Eater could step in. "What's the hold up?" hissed the other, before the bleach blonde could answer to his superior a loud noise came from the closet catching the Death Eaters attention quickly.

Standing in front of the closet death once again made its appearance making no assumptions tonight. Watching in slow motion as the Death Eater raised his wand flicking his wrist effortless causing the closet door swing open revealing the cowering little boy crying hysterically. Showing no emotion the Death Eaters hand raises speaking the words no louder than a whisper but felt like a piercing shout in Draco's ears. He watched, screaming as the small boy's body went limp in the corner of the closet.

Jolting out of his bed Draco sat up gasping for air as a sob stuck in throat. Bringing his hands to his face he wiped away the beads of sweat along with the tears.

------------------------------------------

Enjoying a dream of nothing Hermione scowled when hearing giggling and whispering in the distance. Ignoring it she rolled on her side only to hear a new uproar of giggles. "Ginny cut it out" she hissed pulling a pillow over her face. Slipping off into a snooze Hermione jerked when hearing a man's scream. She sat up recalling her surroundings, pulling the covers back and scanning the room. The large room was enveloped in darkness except for the glow of the moon, seeping through the window creating a visible line between Hermione and the darkness. Keeping her eyes forward she reached her hand under the pillow retrieving her wand. Silently saying the charm in her head she watched as light beamed from the tip of her wand casting light over dark shadows in the room feeling her body relax when seeing nothing harmful hid in the dark.

Lowering her hand Hermione moved to the edge of the bed where her bare legs dangled above the floor. Yawning, the air to be exhale was stuck in her throat when seeing a shadow move pass her window intercepting the light from the moon. On her feet in less than a second she tiptoed to the big glass window. Looking out she scanned the sky, the back yard from her second floor window, scowling when not seeing what moved pass her window. Her heart skipped a beat when seeing movement in the bushes, something disappearing into the evergreen forest of bushes.

Considering the situation she was in, only one thing stuck out 'they found me'. Moving hastily to the door she disregarded being in just one of Ron's over sized t-shirt and rushed to Malfoy's door. Ignoring the thought of knocking she was relieved when the door opened easily. Repeating the charm in her head from earlier the tip of her wand once again lit up, throwing light into the black room. Closing the distance to Malfoy's bed, Hermione reached for his sleeping figure. Her small hand barely touched his naked shoulder when a strong hand wrapped around her delicate wrist, yanking her forward. Frightened Hermione only starred back with wide eyes at Malfoy's glare.

"They're here" she whispered attempting to pull her wrist from his grip.

"Who?" He questioned not letting go.

"Death Eaters"

Hearing her answer he released her, obtaining his wand. "I saw something outside. First I saw a shadow move pass my window and then I saw something move into the bushes" she explained following as he walked to her bedroom. Pausing outside her door he glanced back ensuring she was still behind. Reassured, he opened the door slowly keeping his wand drawn and ready, shoving the rest of the door open he rushed in casting illumination charm. His wand lit like a lantern he walked forward moving it about in front of him as he searched the room. Disengaging the charm when meeting the window, he stood starring out.

Beside Malfoy, Hermione gazed out the window as well examining the night sky and bushes for any sight of the enemy.

"Whatever you saw wasn't Death Eaters" said Draco breaking the silence moving his eyes upon her face.

"How are you certain?" asked Hermione still gazing out the window.

"Because if it was _them_ and it's not, we'd be dead" he sneered capturing her attention

"I saw something" she said curtly, starring back at him, noticing the shine of his hair from the illuminating moon causing is hair to look silver. Finally taking in Malfoy's appearance in dawned on her that he was only in a pair of pajama bottoms, his bare torso exposed. Not helping but to only appreciate his lean upper body, her eyes peeked at the formed muscles that were indented on his stomach, his firm pecks, and broad shoulders and toned arms. The thought of his showing Hermione became very self conscience of her being just in a t-shirt she tugged at the bottom hem as if to give it more length to cover more of her bare thighs.

Noticing tugging at her shirt, Draco's eyes followed her action. He couldn't help but look at her long legs that appear to be silk on feet in the moon. Her tattered shirt only hung just above the hip bone showing most of her thigh and if seen her from behind some of her bum. Averting his eyes to her face and ignoring such an image Draco acknowledged her red stained cheeks.

"Well it wasn't Death Eaters" he said after a drawn out moment of silence. Taking one last glance out the window he left, leaving Hermione in her room. Hearing the door click she glanced back at the door before moving back to her bed.


	3. Drifted Thoughts

I do not own any of these characters or anything that might seem similar to J.K Rowling. If something in the story seems similar or familiar to the actual story plot well that's probably because it is but I just happened to throw the two main characters into a different situation so that idea I do take credit for. Sadly everything else, well I'm not that talented.

It was hopeless to try and go back to sleep when only to return to the same nightmare and wake up covered in sweat. Performing a cleansing spell on himself Draco dressed in new attire of jeans and a grey long sleeve thermal before leaving his room. Assuming it was too early for Granger to be awake he decided he would inspect the palace for the time being, well at least the second floor.

In the hall where their rooms were located it wasn't surprising that all the rooms occupying that hall were bedrooms. None of them looked the same; each had their own theme, own architectural design. Coming across a particular room with a view that caught his attention Draco stood in the room in front of the large window looking out at the sight. The view was of the bay. There was a cliff that was further out by the ocean where lots of enormous jagged stones and the horizon showed visible between the sky and ocean. The warmth of the sun glistened off the water mixing the colors of pinks and blues together.

Falling into the trance of watching the wave's crash against the rocks Draco's mind began to drift. His thoughts drifted back to the night he made the deal, back to the day he decided to leave everything he knew.

Sobs ringed fresh in his ear even though the child's body lied lifeless in front of him. Gawking he was snapped out it when feeling a shove to the shoulder. "Quit taking a piss…that one almost got away" snapped the older Death Eater. In the moment of witnessing the death of a child something unnoticed to Draco died, his innocence. Any thoughts that seemed to have a glitter of hope to be free of the war along with his family were gone. The twinkle that was commonly seen in one's eyes vanished and all was left was cold steel filled with damn.

It was later that night when Draco suffered with the replaying image of the sobbing boy. The pictures left him cold with no other thoughts; it was his own personal hell.

Others noticed the difference in the young blond Death Eater from after the mission. Draco was always the one for bragging when he completed a job and to see him so silent and distant was alarming. Though they noticed the change none cared enough to acknowledge it and decided to leave it be, plus a briefing was to take place.

"Draco" called one of the Death Eaters gesturing to the other room as he led the way.

Being ripped from his reverie Draco followed silently. Entering a room filled with familiar witches and wizard that were all cloaked black robes he stayed in the back of the crowd. Some seated while others joined in conversation with their comrades while waiting for the meeting to start.

Silence moved through the room instantly as a member in higher command known as Erman entered the room.

"Mudblood's" Erman hissed, moving to the center of the crowd. "Filth...impure, fowl vile things that infect everything they touch. They don't belong and it's time to stop with the examples and leave an impression" Erman paused as others cheered in agreement "The Lord has a particular mark in mind. She is known as one of Harry Potter's friends...Hermione Granger." Erman paused once more seeing if to have any recognition from the followers. Few knew who he was speaking of, many knew of the Weasley's who were known to house 'the boy who lived' but not many heard of this mudblood, `Granger'. But far back in the crowd one young wizard knew all too well who this subject revolved around and this held his attention. This wasn't just any victim they were after it was one of Scar Heads right hand men and he knew this was more than going after another Mudblood. Listening closer, Draco remained in the shadows as he showed interest.

"This will be a challenge since she is known to never leave Potter or Weasley's sides but it will be done. Her parent live in the muggle world, she doesn't visit them often but…when she does she is always alone. We will watch the Mudblood's parents and wait till her next visit. The Lord wants no survivor's; her family is to die along with the witch. We have the muggles under surveillance for now but you will take turns every four hours, three at a time will change shifts." Erman ordered looking around the room at the willing, eager Death Eaters as they all nodded in comprehension "Alright, meeting adjourn" he said before leaving the room. Staying behind in the room as the others left, breaking off into groups of three's and two's Draco thought over the conference. A sudden idea struck Draco, he wondered just how valuable such _information_ would be to a particular wizard.

In the moment the idea formed in the blonds head there was no side of him that refused what he was scheming. For the love and acceptance he longed from his father died the second that child did. Draco found himself no longer wanting or caring to be what his father expected, in fact he found himself for the first time resenting his father and the life he was forced into. What Draco thought was his happy family no longer was. His father was an unyielding worshiper of the Dark Lord, always putting the Lords need before his own family's and his mother well wasn't any better. Though she feared for her sons safety when he was out on his missions she couldn't muster up the courage to voice her disagreement to her husband about the danger he was putting their only son in.

Thinking over everything Draco realized he had no reason to not do what he was thinking. He had all the reasons to leave, to run away from his family and disgrace his family's name and possibly be known as a coward and probably be hunted down and killed but, for the life of him he couldn't find a reason to _stay_. Yes, even though disgracing his family's name should be enough for a reason to stay he didn't see it as one, not when he was beginning to hate being a Malfoy. With these final thoughts a part of him already knew his decision the only real problem was how to get away from the rest of the Death Eaters in order to see the _one_ person he could possibly get murdered for seeing.

With the Malfoy Manor being used as a head quarter for the Dark Lord it would be a challenge to leave with going unseen. Standing in his room Draco packed a suitcase stuffing in his clothes from his drawer. Debating whether to carry on with this plan or to just run he settled on sticking with plan and casted a quick charm on his luggage. Shoving his shrunken case into his pants pocket he left his room in search for an empty room with a fireplace. Staying to the shadows that were his camouflage he was dumbfound at how easily he was allowed to go about the manor without running into anyone and find an empty room. Not wasting time Draco grabbed a hand of flue powder killed the fire with his wand before stepping under the hearth and threw down the powder announcing above a whisper "Number 12 Grimmauld Place".

Vanishing into a gust of tugging force Draco landed harshly on the wooden floor of a familiar place. Hearing the uproar of shouts he rose to his feet throwing his hands in the air in a gesture of surrender. Seeing two sets of eyes glaring at him along with two wands pointing his way Draco couldn't help but smirk at the two wizards. "Hello Potter" he sneered as the raven haired wizard stared back with a rage possessing his green eyes, his shaky hand still raised and armed. Not taking his eyes off Potter, Draco noticed the other older wizard was less suspicious of his presence since it remained still and lowered his wand.

Noticing his comrades action Potter disagreed while watching Draco "Remus…what are you doing? He's a Death Eater" growled Potter.

"Harry if he was going to attack don't you think he would have done it and…well it wouldn't seem like the smartest attack move considering _he_ is crossing enemy lines, I think he needs help" replied the werewolf looking at the side of Potter's face as he spoke.

"Help? You have got to be joking, Remus he's A. Death. Eater. What could he possibly need help with? It's a trick, I'm sure the others are outside surrounding us by now and he's just the distraction. We must warn the others." The young wizard objected.

"Harry…put down your wand you know as much as I do if Malfoy meant to do harm he wouldn't have been able to come here" Lupin objected placing a hand on Potter's shoulder.

"You should listen to the werewolf Potter, he has a point" Draco retorted glaring at his raven haired enemy.

"Shut up Malfoy! Give me one good reason why I shouldn't just hand your arse over to the Aurors" hissed an angry Potter.

"Because I believe I have some very…_valuable _informationthat could be of use since it concerns one of your friends" mocked Draco lowering his hands to his sides.

Sharing a look with the werewolf he returned his attention back on the blond "What do you know?" Shouted Potter his face flushed with rage.

A part of Draco believed scar head knew what he was speaking of but, that didn't seem right since he just found out no longer than an hour ago. "Tsk Tsk Potter, you don't honestly trust for one minute I came here to share such information for free, did you?"

"I don't trust anything about you Malfoy, what do you want?"

"A deal with the Order" commanded Draco sliding his hand in his pockets.

"What are your demands?" questioned Lupin.

"I want out, I don't get charged with anything and I get protection" replied Draco with a stern face as he eyed both the wizard in front of him.

"I'm not certain if you can get off clean without some kind of repercussions" explained Lupin "innocent people were kil—"

"Don't play me as a fool. He can make it happen, he's St. Potter, the boy who lived, boy wonder. How badly—"

"Deal." Potter answer quickly, his wand still raised.

"Swear?"

"You have _my word_ Malfoy" growled Potter through clenched teeth.

Eyeing his enemy a part of Draco was sadly positive he could trust Potter's word, well especially when his precious friends lives depended on it. "The Mudblood they want her dead along with her muggle parents. They said it was to make an impression on the filthy race but I know better, he's after _you_ and is taking any opening he can get."

His assumptions on Potters knowledge of the situation was corrected when seeing no change of expression on his stoic face. He knew, but how? Draco continued watching closely for a change in the raven haired boy's expression.

"Their watching her parents, waiting for her next visit and that's when they'll attack. Every four hours is a new shift, three to four will keep watch" the blond continued acknowledging the cluelessness on the two wizards face before him.

"What do you think? His information checks out with the source." Lupin conversed with Potter, as if Draco was no longer in the room.

"As much as this seems very wrong to say…I believe him" Unlike the werewolf Potter kept his eyes on the blond "So what do we do with him? It's obvious no one can know about this transaction considering all the people who would love to kill Malfoy in the Order."

"He needs something we can give him right now and in return he has something he can do for us."

"Hey! Deal was I give information and in return I get protection and no time. I don't recall anything else on that list!" objected Draco, annoyed his presence was being ignored.

"Mr. Malfoy that was the deal but I'm afraid you won't be able to receive the second part until this is over and we are ensure of Granger's safety."

"That's not my problem, _Dog_!" growled Draco taking a step forward causing Potter to mimic his move.

"Ah but it is, I'm afraid your all out of options Draco. We won't back out on _our_ part of the deal we are just simply implying that _you_ do more on your part. Protection you'll receive but as convenient as it is Hermione or as you refer to her 'Granger' needs protection as well and as long as _she_ issafe and in one piece when this is over then you'll be a free man doing no time. Simply look at it as watching after Granger" explained the older wizard, not seeming to take offense to Draco's insult.

"You said I didn't have to do time…oddly enough that sounds like _doing time._"

"Do we have a deal Draco?"

"On one condition"

"Oh...and what is that?"

"Who is your source?"

"I'm afraid I cannot tell you that information until we're assured of your wanting to be free of _your_ involvement with Voldemort. Now if you'll follow me for a visit with Moody"

******************************************************************************

After opening and closing numerous doors in search of the washroom Hermione found it down the opposite hallway of her bedroom. Walking in she set her clothes down on the edge of a marble stand before turning to explore the large room. It was similar to the prefect bathroom back at Hogwart's except for the fireplace and beautiful changing glass stained windows that displayed breathtakingly when illuminated by the sun. Hermione stopped in her investigation when facing a metal chain dangling from the ceiling. Her curiosity once again getting the best of her she looked around the empty room before her hand wrapped around the chain and tugged. Hearing a creaking followed by the hum of rushing water Hermione turned around to face the large stone tub that was built into the ground. Closing the gap between her and the huge tub she leaned over watching as it filled with steamy clear water that stopped once nearly at the rim of the stone bath.

Setting her toiletries near the bathtub the young witch discarded her clothes before stepping into the balmy water and enjoying the fill of warmth seeping into her bones. Allowing the liquid to swallow her whole as she leaned back under it Hermione held her breath while starring up through the water at the enchanted ceiling that displayed a night sky brightened by the twinkling and shooting stars. Her coffee eyes burning from the liquid, she closed them surrendering her body to the water. Sinking lower to the bottom of the giant tub her hair drifted about weightless as did her thoughts. There were so many things to be thought about, to consider and Hermione found this to be the perfect time to do it.

The situation she was in seemed one of a nightmare, one she was not waking up from anytime soon. To be shacked away Merlin knows where with the one person who was known to hate her by her best friend, all because one of her best friend's enemies was targeting her 'supposedly' was something entirely new to Hermione and that was saying something. The thought of being stuck somewhere was unsettling enough considering she had no clue what or if anything lurked around the huge palace considering what she saw outside her window last night.

Hermione didn't doubt Harry's intentions. No, for as long as she knew the raven haired man she knew anything he did for someone was only because he cared even when some of those things were reckless and idiotic.

Her thoughts shifting, she wondered how long Harry knew of this attack on her, how long she had to stay here with Malfoy and most of all she wondered if she was _safe_. There was a small part of Hermione that couldn't help but feel betrayed and she hated herself for feeling that way especially when it concerned Harry, of all people. She mentally cursed Harry for holding something so important from her, for keeping her in the dark and trusting Malfoy's words over her own. Even with emotions of resent, betrayal and hurt flowing through her she still couldn't get the last image of him out of her thoughts. Seeing it once more she felt the familiar tug at her heart and worried about her friends state of mind and safety.

******************************************************************************

He sat at the long dining table that was surrounded by other Order members and sipped his black coffee wishing for the caffeine to take its affect quickly and overpower his exhaustion. Last night seemed like a never ending replay of watching her being dragged away whenever his eyes drifted close. It has been eleven hours since she was taken and Harry could still hear her screams and pleads fresh in his ears. A raging war went on in his head arguing, debating whether what he did was _right_. He knew the answer because he would have preferred to die than to be shacked off with Malfoy in a safe house like Hermione but, he would rather die a millions time than to lose her forever. After Sirius's death Harry swore to let nothing happened to the people he loved and though this was a _war_ he wasn't going to ignore the chance to save someone when he could.

"Has anyone seen Mione'?" asked the lanky fiery red head, galloping down the stairs.

Harry only watched and listened as quizzical faces appeared across the table and mumbled "no's' were spoken followed by shaking of the heads. His stomach cringed when blue questioning eyes rested upon him.

"Harry?" Ron spoke as approaching an empty seat

Swallowing hard before answering Harry made sure to keep eye contact when speaking "She's away."

"Where?" Tonk questioned looking as curious as Ron

"Somewhere safe" Was all he said before taking another sip from his coffee.

Unlike Tonk, Ron refused for this to be the answer to his question "what do you mean 'somewhere safe' Harry?"

"I mean exactly _what_ I said Ron" Harry answered in a low voice before leaving the room. Knowing his best friend well and that he wouldn't let _that_ be the end to his question, he wasn't surprised to hear another set of footsteps behind him. Entering an empty study he turned on his heel to face his upset friend.

"Harry...Where. Is. Hermione?" Ron asked closing the distance between the two, now bringing them nearly chest to chest.

"Ron I mean this when I say...it's only best that you don't know mate."

Hoping Ron would leave it but knowing he wouldn't Harry was obligated to leave the red head in the dark on Hermione's situation. There wasn't a chance in hell Ron Weasly would have let Hermione be dragged off by the very boy who tormented her through her years at Hogwarts which was the exact reason Ron was only left with questions. Though there was nothing Ron could do since Hermione was gone he still didn't want to tell his best friend he was the one that made a deal with their enemy and sent the girl Ron was secretly but obviously in love with away to a remote and secure location. No, seeing the grotesque look on his best mates face he definitely didn't want to tell him exactly where Hermione was.

"What the hell does that mean? And if you expect that shite of an answer to, to...put the end to this then...you're wrong!" it was obvious to Harry by the way Ron struggled for words that he was becoming frustrated and the flush of red staining his face that was beginning to match his hair was another sign of his anger.

"I can't...tell you Ron" Harry spoke his tired green eyes meeting the furious blue orbs of his best friend. Keeping this from Ron was as much painful as keeping it from Hermione. The look on Ron's torn face was enough to compete with the cruciatus curse.

"What?"

"Just know that she's safe Ron, okay...you have to trust me when I say She. Is. Safe."

******************************************************************************

When finding her way to the kitchen and seeing the fully stocked pantry and fridge it was very clear that this act was premeditated and once again cursed Harry in her thoughts. Sipping her tea Hermione starred down at her untouched muffin; for known reasons she didn't have an appetite. She wouldn't call it home sick since considering Grimmauld place was not actually her home but, where ever Ron and Harry were she considered her home and now that was where she would rather be. Needing them to be there to eat breakfast was odd but something she was so use to like morning grogginess or a morning piss. Seeing them was part of her life routine and she never thought she'd actually miss them more then around breakfast time. What she wouldn't do to see Ron scarf down a whole piece of toast in his mouth, the thought brought a small smile to her face but was quickly discarded when accompanied by an annoying presence.

"Is that all you're eating?" criticized Malfoy when entering the kitchen.

Ignoring his question Hermione asked her own "What _exactly_ did Harry and Remus discuss with you? Just how long are we suppose to stay here?"

"We didn't really discuss much other then the deal, just weren't in the bonding mood and I'm guessing we'll get to return when...it's safe" he answered as he moved about the kitchen preparing his breakfast with flicks of his wand.

"Well I hope that's soon, no offense but the thought of staying cooped up in a place with you of all people isn't exactly what I'd call feeling _secure_"

"None taken, being stuck babysitting you isn't exactly what I'd call 'not doing anytime'"

"You are not babysitting me, I am not a toddler and I can watch after myself. What else were the terms of this deal?"

"Originally it was only suppose to be a trade, only information from my part but I got fucked over...figures I couldn't trust the order to stick to the original deal, always trying to get more than bargained...anyways the mutt seemed to think I needed to 'do more on my part' and now here _I _am with _you_" retorted Malfoy looking at her with distaste.

Hermione stayed silent after Malfoy's answer. It seemed the more she learned of this _deal_ the more upset she became with her best friend. She couldn't understand how Harry just let a murderer get off scotch free when they were guilty and worse, felt no remorse for the lives they took and destroyed. Glaring at Malfoy from the corner of her eyes as he sat in front of his breakfast consisting of sunny side up eggs, bacon and toast she only thought of him as a coward. It was one thing for him to be a death eater which was just a foul excuse to be a killer but it was another thing for him to not even own up to it, not even except the punishment for the side he chose, not even have remorse.

"You know you wouldn'tve been in this predicament if `oh' scar head wasn't so much of a _patsy_"

"What's _that_ suppose to mean?"

"Potter's weak and 'You know who' knows it and plays on it. If Potter would-"

"Harry's is not weak!"

"Please! He's a Nancy-boy"

"Why because he has other emotions then arrogance and hate or because he's _not_ afraid to be vulnerable with his loved ones. Not being cold hearted and having feelings is not being weak its only being human. That's the difference between you and him amongst _other_ things but that is what makes _him_ a better wizard and a better man than _you_, because he cares unlike you who doesn't care for anythi-"

"Shut your filthy mouth you mudblood bitch!"

Hermione was taken aback by Malfoy's outburst and she could tell the expression she wore on her face told him that. She knew he was angry and that 'Harry comment' struck a nerve but that didn't mean his insult hurt any less, even when she expected it. Composing her wounded face she glared back at his hateful stare with her own intensity and shoved away from her seat. With silence dragging on her loss for words didn't make her retort come any faster but she didn't care to have a comeback. All she wanted was to leave this room and be far from him as physically possible. Leaving the room without even giving him a backward glance Hermione pushed the kitchen door open with unnecessary force causing it to swing back hard against the door making a loud crack sound.

'He will never change' was one of the many thoughts that flooded Hermione's mind. It didn't mean anything to her that he wanted out of being one of Voldemort's foot soldiers because what did it matter when he would always have the same view of muggle-borns. Unsure of where she was heading, she realized she passed up the second floor and was now on the third. Debating whether to turn back around she paused at the top of the stairs. Pulling her wand from her pants pocket she held it out in front of her, taking a deep breath she went forth entering the hallway that was similar to the one below.

Seeing two big doors to her right Hermione approached the entrance hesitantly then lifted her balled up hand to the door. Knocking on the door she waited to hear anything in response and rolled her eyes at her own silliness when only hearing silence. Turning the crystal knob gently she cracked open the door with enough space for her head to peer in. Her breath caught in her throat and her eyes widen with 'aw' when taking in the view in front of her; it was beautiful, simply...beautiful. Opening the door all the way Hermione walked in with her mouth agape, her eyes glazed in amazement at the enormous library she was walking into. In front of the witch were shelves and shelves occupied with books, parchments and scrolls. the bookcases were as high as the ceiling and had ladders against the ones connected to the walls as the other shelves had metal wire stairs that led to different floors of bookshelves. Turning slowly in a circle she let out a very girlish squeal before rushing to the nearest shelf that waited for her discoveries.

Downstairs in the kitchen paced a furious Draco 'who the hell does that bushy haired wench think she is? Talking to me like that, comparing _me_ to that pussy. If anything she should be thanking me, wishing to be in _my_ good graces since I saved her filthy arse'. Unsatisfied with not being able to take his anger out on someone he continued to glare at the pantry door causing the familiar crease in his brow to return. taking care of his left over food and dirty dishes with a flick of his wand he hissed when seeing Granger's left behind dishes and uneaten muffin "I am not a toddler...well sure as hell leaves messes as one" he growled rolling his eyes. Giving one last flick of his wand for her mess he left the kitchen still fuming.

The way Granger had the nerve to speak to him was unacceptable, it could not and would not be ignored, his ego wouldn't stand for it. Even if he disliked being one recently he was still a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not get spoken to like that and especially by a dirty, disgusting mudblood like _her. _Refusing to let her think _this_ was over he wanted to shut her up for good, make her second think before opening that fat mouth of hers. Though he couldn't harm her it did not mean he couldn't remind her, a mudbloods place.


	4. Screaming and Screeching

**I do not own any of these characters or anything that might seem similar to J.K Rowling. If something in the story seems similar or familiar to the actual story plot well that's probably because it is but I just happened to throw the two main characters into a different situation so that idea I do take credit for. Sadly everything else, well I'm not that talented.**

**Sorry for the wait been busy lately but I hope not every one forgot about this story. If you recall I said things will be getting a **_**little physical**_** lol. I apologise if some people are turned out by the language, I just thought with everything they're both going through the pg-13 wouldn't do, anyway enjoy kiddies. P.S sorry it's short but promise it will get longer, I just really wanted to get something loaded.**

**Previously**

_"Harry's is not weak!"_

_"Please he's a nancy-boy"_

_"Why because he has other emotions then arrogance and hate or because he's not afraid to be vulnerable with his loved ones. Not being cold hearted and having feelings is not being weak its only being human. That's the difference between you and him amongst other things but that is what makes him a better wizard and a better man than you, because he cares unlike you who doesn't care for anythi-" _

_"Shut your filthy mouth you mudblood bitch!"_

_Hermione was taken back by Malfoy's outburst and she could tell the expression she wore on her face told him that. she knew he was angry and that 'Harry comment' struck a nerve but that didn't mean his insult hurt any less even when she expected it. Composing her wounded face she glared back at his hateful stare with her own intensity and shoved away from her seat. with silence dragging on her loss for words didn't make her retort come any faster but she didn't care to have a comeback. All she wanted was to leave this room and be far from him as physically possible. leaving the room without even giving him a backward glance Hermione pushed the kitchen door open with uneccessary force causing it to swing back hard against the door making a loud crack sound._

_The way Granger had the nerve to speak to him was unacceptable, it could not and would not be ignored, his ego wouldn't stand for it. Even if he disliked being one recently he was still a Malfoy and Malfoy's do not get spoken to like that and especially by a dirty, disgusting mudblood like her. Refusing to let her think this was over he wanted to shut her up for good, make her second think before opening that fat mouth of hers. Though he couldn't harm her it did not mean he couldn't remind her, a mudbloods place._

*************************************************************************************************************

In the doorway on the third floor he peered his head in the room examining for any sign of a presence. After the verbal scuffle with Granger he headed to give her another lashing with his tongue when hearing a loud skidding noises from above. He knew this place didn't have house elf's mainly because it would defeat the purpose of this place being discrete. Though Draco knew very little of this little resort he did know this place was another form of a safe house. It wasn't like the ones that were shelters to other wizards and witches in need, this fortress was more secluded for the endangered and guarded by the best magic that consisted of some dark magic.

Recognizing the purpose of the room Draco enter the library searching the room for the source of noise and when seeing the sight before him he couldn't help but feel all the previous anger and frustration return at once. Across the other side of the room stood a metal ladder and at the top of that ladder was a very predictable witch whose nose was unsurprisingly stuck between a book. Taking in the scene Draco knew just what the source of the ruckus was; Granger dragging that stupid ladder around to get to the very top shelf that she was now standing at. Not forgetting the before scene and the scheme planned before coming up to the third floor Draco watched in silence like a predator waiting for its prey as she climbed down the ladder with three books in her grasp.

Still unaware of another presence Hermione stood with her back to Draco while going over one of the books she brought down, nor was she aware that he was now standing behind her. Too engross in the material before her eyes she could not help but to let out an embarrassing yelp when the book she held in front of her was snatched from her grip. Turning around with her breath stuck in her throat she stumbled back when seeing a familiar face hovering over her.

Hermione Granger was not scared of Draco Malfoy but what did scare her was the proximity of their closeness. There was no need to ever be that close not when all she was seeking was space from the Slytherin. Feeling already indignant with his presence and the very sight of his face she felt a new annoyance from him snatching things that were not _his_ from _her_ hands.

Not waiting for her to speak, Draco continued with his plan. Knowing he had to find the right moment to put the witch in her place because he knew he couldn't just scream and threaten her right off the back. Well he could but, then that would just show that she had gotten to him and Draco would not allow her to think such a thing so he went with starting another argument and then reminding her just who the hell he was.

"Typical Granger, you haven't even spent an entire day in this place and already you found the library, _pathetic _really." he drawled holding the book in front of her face, within her reach but she refused to response with an answer and to play his little game.

Acknowledging her refusal to play along Draco wasn't surprised, he knew she was a little tougher to crack unlike Scar head and Weasel who would've been the ones to start the name calling and put downs by now so he continued. "Your precious books aren't going to save you." With this last comment Draco knew he didn't make it clear if he was referring to you know who or himself that she needed saving from and that thought made the thin line that were his lips turn up.

Rolling her eyes at Draco's signature smirk Hermione placed one hand her on her hip and glared at the platinum blond with one arched brow, _don't give in, you know what he's doing, be the bigger person_.

Irritated with her little stance the young wizard decided enough for child's play and went for the kill "You know Mudblood, I honestly don't know why it took the Dark Lord this long to try and kill you, if it were me you would've been dead a long time ago but I guess you get really good protection when you're 'the boy wonder's'..._whore_" He said in a emotionless voice as he offered the book back with an extended hand to the fuming witch in front of him who surprisingly dropped the books and clenched her tiny feminine fist.

"Screw you Malfoy!" Hermione shouted with red cheeks, flaring nostrils and nearly black eyes.

Finally getting the reaction he sought Draco kept the book offered as he took a step toward her. _That's right mudblood, play right into my hand,_ "Rather not. Don't want to catch anything"

"Piss off" She growled, fearing more of what _she_ would to do to him if remaining to stay so near to the prat then worrying what the blond Slytherin's plan was for trying to get close.

Suppressing a laugh from hearing that pitiable attempt of her voice sounding dangerous and in the moment he noticed something about the so called _bright_ witch. Draco smiled an actual genuine smile for what he saw gave him the security to take another step forward bringing the two more then arm reach of each other. "No" he said challenging her Gryffindor bravery.

"Get out of my face, you promised Harry you wouldn't touch me" She snapped feeling her jaw lock and her teeth begin to grind together, she refused to be the one to back down form their stand off. _So help me Malfoy_.

"Lets get somethings straight, I didn't promise anything to anyone mudblood, the deal was I couldn't harm you it didn't say anything about touching and two I'm not touching you Granger I'm just enjoying the library just like you"

"I swear to Merlin if you don't get your ugly mug out of my face in three seconds you're going to wish you did"

"Are you making a threat Granger?" Draco said with a laugh. "You know I don't think you're in the right predicament to be making threats not when you're without your wand" Draco retorted gesturing to the table by the shelf on the opposite side of room where her wand laid.

_Please, he honestly thinks I'm scared of him, what a git _"I don't need a wand to handle _you_ Malfoy"

"Oh, yeah, prove it then, handle _me_ Granger" he mocked tossing the book to the floor with the others and closing the gap between them now chest to lower chest as he lowered his face closer to her level.

"Cut it out Malfoy, this isn't funny" complained Hermione turning her face and stepping back. _Be the bigger person, be the bigger person._

"No you said you can handle me, so do it" he refused mirroring her move with another step forward canceling the distance.

_Bigger person, bigger person, bigger-fuck it._"No, stop being a prat!" shouted Hermione shoving against his chest but to no prevail did he budged, he just seemed to be leaning more of his weight forward. _Son of a bitch he's heavy._

"You stop being a cunt!" snapped Malfoy feeling triumph when seeing Hermione freeze in shock.

The nerve in her right eye twitched as she felt the blood pumping through her veins ignite with flames causing the back of her neck to feel ablaze along with the apples of her cheeks and black little spots to come into view of her site. Hermione moved with the unknown agility of a snake without a second thought she attacked. Bringing her small hand to his face, making a loud smacking noise as it connected to his forehead she pushed his head back catching him by surprise and interfering with his balance. Seeing her opening she reached out her other hand and flicked him hard in his Adam's apple on his exposed throat causing a gurgling sound to come from his mouth. Retreating fast Hermione stepped out from his reach watching as he grabbed his throat with a loud shriek

"Son of a bitch!" Draco yelped in a high pitched voice with his eyes shut

The only thought able to form in Draco's head was '_What the hell!'_ as he rubbed the stinging in his throat. All he remembered was her pushing his face and then feeling a sharp pain in the thyroid cartilage at the front of his neck causing the air get caught which is why he was gasping for air at the moment. He glared at the small opponent who was now standing behind the sofa in a hostile posture glaring back at him.

"You deserved it!" she hissed

"What did _you_ do?" he asked stalking toward her while continuing to rub his throat in circular motions

"Just be glad it was a flick and not a punch" retorted Hermione balling her tiny hand into a fist showing him her weapon. _Forget being the bigger person, I'd do it again and again...hah, if Harry and Ron could have heard him scream._

"You are completely mental woman!" shouted Malfoy continuing to approach her in an stealthy action, he felt his own body began to shake with rage, _how dare she put her dirty fucking hands on me._

"Well you're a pompous arse" she shouted back taking steps forward meeting him in the middle. She no longer carried any rational thoughts of Malfoy being a male and having twice the strength compared to her and not to mention the size of him but this was one of those moments when her Gryffindor bravery stepped in ruling out any rational judgment.

"Shut your fat mout—" He shouted with balled, white knuckled fist but was cut off by a horrible screech that was like nails on a chalk board. It was a ear piercing, head splitting gut wrenching sound.

Both jumping at the awful shrill, Hermione covered her ears and quickly faced the door turning her back to Malfoy who was starring intently at the doors as well. When the awful sound finally came to an end, an audible galloping noise echoed louder and louder from outside the room as it seemed to get closer. "What is that?" Hermione asked out loud once her brain restarted, bringing Draco back from his own frozen state.

Hearing Granger's question, he didn't know the answer but knew whatever the hell _that_ was he wasn't planning on sticking around like Granger attended to do and find out. Standing rigid as if listening closely to the steps, with her head tilted she had an expression of concentration on her face as Malfoy turned his attention toward the room. Looking around the room intently his grey eyes searched for a way out and like lights from the heavens shinning down which was actually just the gleam from the sun seeping through the window it highlighted the plain wooden door. Taking this as a sign Malfoy didn't second think the opportunity and grasped Granger slim arm in reach. Not waiting for a protest or to get sight of the approaching enemy Draco moved fast putting his quidditch reflexes to a purpose.


	5. Say 'Please and Thanks'

**I do not own any of these characters or anything that might seem similar to J.K Rowling. If something in the story seems similar or familiar to the actual story plot well that's probably because it is but I just happened to throw the two main characters into a different situation so that idea I do take credit for. Sadly everything else, well I'm not that talented.**

Everything happened too fast for Hermione's taste. She recalled yelling, anger, tempers flaring, the satisfying feeling of causing Malfoy pain and then hearing a horrible ear piercing shrill and now she was being yanked by her arm to Merlin knows where. The familiar feeling of adrenaline coursed through her body as she tripped over her own feet trying to keep up with the ridiculously fast Malfoy. Following instincts she looked back to see what was chasing them and it's then when her brown eyes focused on the entrance that she caught sight of _it_. Taking in what she has saw Hermione wasn't sure if she could be certain but from what she seen there was no mistaking the very familiar features. The only logical thought processing in her head was _Buckbeak, _but it wasn't possible since no one knew where they were. Though that thing held similarities to Buckbeak she noticed in a way, it looked nothing like the hippogriff from third year. Before she could take another glance she was being jerked forward so hard it caused her to stumble forward and nearly falling on her face if her arms didn't go forth breaking her fall.

Hitting the floor with a thud Hermione felt an uncomfortable unyielding throb in her right wrist. Moving to a kneeling position, she sat back on her feet removing any weight off her strained wrist. Holding her breath she moved the injured limb slightly causing her to lose her breath in seconds from the pain. Biting down hard on her bottom lip, the throb increased into an unsettling pounding ache causing her eyes to sting but even through the distress she looked on the bright side. "If you can move it, then it isn't broken" remembering the familiar saying Mrs. Weasley usually used on her sons Hermione felt sudden relief knowing her wrist wasn't broken but just sprained. Squeezing her eyes Hermione took deep calming breathes attempting to assure herself with the thought of fixing this little number with her wand...her wand that remained on the table, on the table in the other room, in the other room where some familiar unknown _thing_ was chasing them to do what, was the unknown..._Oh shit!_

"MY WAND!" She shouted, nonchalant to her sprained wrist as she moved to her feet to stare at the back of Malfoy's pale head while he finished muttering a charm.

Draco didn't stop to think. Every thought in his mind was consumed with the only thought to move and be fast about it, so when he stared at the plain wooden door after casting a quick colloprotus spell he couldn't believe the words that were shouted from behind him. _You have got to be shiting me; they seriously call __**her**__ the brightest witch of __**our**__ age_. Turning to face 'the _annoying_ little bitch of his time' he took notice to her appearance that reminded him of a child about ready to throw a fit. "Well you're not going back to get it" he spoke with finality.

_"_You're mental if you believe I'm going anywhere with _**you**_ without my wand?" Just as Hermione finished criticizing Malfoy the door behind him was hit with a loud bang that filled the room while causing the door to rattle before another following bang. Malfoy didn't hesitate to jump away from the barricaded entrance as he took stance by Hermione with his wand already raised.

"Is it them?" Hermione asked her voice barely above a whisper.

In honesty he didn't know if it was, but he knew it wouldn't be wise to find out. "I don't think so, but we have to move fast, that won't hold them long" Draco order backing away from the door to finally take in his surroundings.

It wasn't quite a study but there was one wall occupied with bookshelves and a giant fire place reminding him of the common rooms from back at Hogwarts, but this room was about the size of two common rooms put together. An old French country pattern covered the walls, ceiling and furniture. It blanketed the room with a camouflage of blues. It was only when you starred at a spot in the study that you noticed a couch in front of the fire place or the two arms chairs flanking the sofa. If it wasn't for the tables with lamps on them Draco wouldn't have noticed where the furniture was placed. Walking more into the room he scanned along the pattern covered walls searching for a door that wasn't there."Shit" he hissed _There has to be a way out, I'm sure this place has plenty of exits...but just where? If this was home..._Thinking of all the passages at the manor he paced the room until what seemed like the obvious hit him, running to the center of the room where he examined the wall of books one more time.

There were nothing like the ones in the library, instead of a plain bookshelves these ones where designed in a strange oval with odd carving on the border of the wood. Noticing the obvious once more, he pointed it out to Granger in a hush voice. "You see that" he called to her pointing his index finger to the book of shelves.

"I honestly don't think this is a time to scan the shelves for reading material Malfoy" she answered with a roll of her brown eyes as she stopped her own search to watch Malfoy.

Shooting her an incredulous look he rolled his eyes "No you twit, it's a passage"

Catching on to his meaning, Hermione met him in the center of the room "Oh like on one of those episodes of Scooby when you pull a book" she trailed off.

"Granger, what the hell are you talking about and what the hell is Scuuby"

"It's Sc-oo-by, and never mind" Hermione answered while walking over to the bookshelves and pulling on books with her good hand in search for the lever that would reveal a secret passage. Lost in her search for the lever she once again didn't notice Malfoy behind her until she heard his voice in her ear, informing her just how close he was...once again.

"Granger" he said not waiting for a response "Step aside" he ordered tugging on her right wrist and then releasing it as she jumped away from him with a growl. "What the fu-"

"BAM"

Another loud bang echoed in the room which was shortly followed with another ear piercing screech that tore Draco's eyes from Granger's disheveled self. Returning his attention back on the shelves he felt on the side trims, feeling for any prop to grasp. Reaching a little further his fingers skimmed a wide crack that had him latching onto the accessory. Fidgeting with the stupid thing he gave it one hard jerk when losing his patience. Hearing a loud creak, Draco couldn't help but feel a little smug as he leaned his weight forward, pushing the bookshelf back against like a heavy door opening.

Taking no time to diddle daddle he shoved Granger forward into the dark passage to only shut the heavy door behind them. Left in the complete darkness and the unknown Draco raised his wand and muttered the lumos incantation. A bright ball of light shot out down the dingy tunnels, where it landed was a mystery to him. Starring down the path he took notice to the hard breathing coming from beside him. Slouched over with her hair covering her face and hugging herself was Granger panting loudly.

"Granger?"

"Hmm?" she answered without moving.

Though she was coherent the pain in her tone was evident even to him. Eyeing her lack of movement Draco stepped closer to her rigid figure "Everything alright?"

"Fine" She knew she sounded like she was pain because she was, but Hermione couldn't bring herself to let Malfoy know this, even though he saved her he was still the enemy.

"Oh come off it, what's the matter wit you?" Draco asked, feeling irritated that he had to ask twice and her reluctance to tell the truth.

Knowing she had to play it off, Hermione stood straight against the cold stone wall, inhaled deeply through her nose making an audible sucking noise and looked Malfoy in the face with an obvious hurt expression "Nothing I can't cope"

_Liar!_ Not sure what bothered him more, the fact that she lied straight to his face or that she was a horrible liar he scrutinized her face and took a step back to eye her. The memory of her jumping away from him earlier made its way to the front of his thoughts, though it's not unusual for her to move away from him but the sound she made when he touched her hand was. Looking at her hands he took in how the right one seemed perfectly still as the other was balled into a tight little fist. Reaching for her right hand he sighed loudly when she pulled away from him and tried to step back which was idiotic since her back was against the wall.

"Granger...I'm not going to hurt you?"

Looking at him incredulously, Hermione wasn't sure if he was serious or if this was some sick joke. Ever since he first acknowledged her all he ever wanted to do was cause her pain and now he was telling her he wasn't going to _hurt_ her. "Yeah right" she said laughing without any humor.

"If I was going to hurt you-" Draco protested but before he could continue Granger cut him off "I'm hurt because of _you_." she shouted pointing an accusing finger at him.

"How you blame your clumsiness on anyone else is beyond me mudblood"

"Clumsiness! You threw me across the room"

"Threw! I saved your life!" The muscles tightening in his back he stopped himself before things could escalate like before with _her_. Collecting himself Draco took a deep breath and made sure to keep any anger from his voice before speaking again, "I just want to see it is all"

"It's just a sprain, I'll be fine"

"Don't be stupid Granger, let me heal it"

"I can do it myself when I get my wand back"

"You're not going back"

"You don't get to tell me what to do"

"Stop being a child" Rolling her eyes, Hermione at the moment couldn't help but feel like a child when looking up at a 6'2 Malfoy; she hated feeling short.

"Do you even know how to heal?"

"Granger I don't think you're in any position to be insulting anyone, now give it" he retorted but regretted it as soon as Granger's eyes widened at his joke. Holding his hand out, he tried a more subtle approach "PLEASE?"

Eyeing his face suspiciously she hesitantly laid her small delicate wrist in his large hand. Her stomach tightened when his long fingers gently wrapped around her wrist and brought it closer him. She winced and hissed in pain involuntarily when he squeezed it slightly for Merlin knows why. Panting loudly, it took whatever strength left in her not to punch Malfoy for causing the stinging ache to return again.

Stopping his examination when hearing her whimper he looked down at her face that was covered in beads of perspiration. Her heaving form and shut eyes reminded Draco of a wounded animal, feeling a tinge of guilt for being the one to cause her pain he brought his wand to her sprang wrist. Barely touching his wand to her injury he recited the incantation in his head.

There was throbbing and stinging one moment and then the next, nothing. She didn't even hear him say the spell. Removing her wrist from Malfoy's opened hand she moved it around experimentally and when feeling no sting or pounding she let out an audible sigh of relief. Looking up to meet his gray eyes that shined silver under the lumos ray she fidgeted. When he didn't look away or step back Hermione realized that he wasn't glaring at her or sneering, he was just looking at her. Feeling extremely uncomfortable under his gaze she looked down and muttered a 'thanks'.


End file.
